


El fruto del dolor

by IsThisEvenHuman



Series: Alma joven [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThisEvenHuman/pseuds/IsThisEvenHuman
Summary: [Versión en Español!]One-ShotAún debajo de toda esa corrupción vive una alma frágil. Un pequeño vistazo al lado suave de Nightmare
Relationships: None
Series: Alma joven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142135
Kudos: 1





	El fruto del dolor

El "guardián" de las pesadillas había adquerido un curioso pasatiempo. 

Desde bastante joven desarrolló la costumbre de evitar a la gente cuando se trataba de cosas que disfrutaba o amaba, por lo que, a veces, cuando quería un libro, incluso teniendo el poder para arrancárselo de las manos a cualquiera, prefería hacerlo él mismo desde cero. Creaba las cubiertas, cocía las hojas una por una, colocaba cada palabra, cada letra, y cada detalle completamente a mano.

Sus libros eran elaborados, los más hermosos que alguien podría ver, sin importar cuantas veces los leyera seguían igual de pulcros, ni una mancha, ni un doblés, ni un solo rastro de haber sido siquiera tocado.

A cada uno le dedicó varias horas de su tiempo, claro, debía avanzar muy lentamente debido a su objetivo de contener y generar la mayor cantidad de negatividad posible, pero, cuándo venía cansado tras largas batallas...Cuándo sus corruptas emociones parecían retorcerse más de lo usual..Cuándo su misión parecía ya no tener sentido.. Tomaba sus materiales y buscaba la versión digital de un libro que le gustara y no estuviera en su colección, para pasarlo a físico él mismo.

Pero el universo era un lugar cruel, siempre existía alguien más desalmado y poderoso, incluso por encima de alguien como él.

Su baúl dónde guardaba todos aquellos tomos estaba abierto y volcado sobre el piso, las hojas rotas, las cubiertas desgarradas.

No se molestaría en buscar al culpable de ello, ni de darle un castigo, no por ser incapaz de ello..sino porque simplemente no valía la pena.  
Sin embargo, de su única cuenca visible, empezaron a caer cristalinas gotas que se mezclaban con la negra masa que envolvía a su cráneo.

No eran suyas, pertenecían a un niño.

Un niño que había tenido que presenciar miles de actos de egoísmo similares, tanto de monstruos como de humanos, un niño que había sido víctima de las injusticias de la vida.

Un niño que solo podía llorar en silencio cuando todo lo que valoraba tarde o temprano era destruído y roto frente a sus ojos. No le dio importancia a ello, simplemente decidió retirarse, con un rostro calmo en punto muerto.  
Limpiaría luego, solo eran libros después de todo.

Desde aquel fatídico día del pasado dónde su manzana fue teñida de negro, no había sido capaz de amar las cosas como había hecho antes..O almenos eso es lo que quería creer.  
Eso es lo que se obligaría a creer, con tal de no ser lastimado nunca más.

Nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy empezando a agarrarle cariño a Nightmare como personaje así que no sé demasiada información de él aún y esta es una adaptación fanon de él y su comportamiento
> 
> Gracias por leer


End file.
